


The Time Is Quite Unusual

by sophie_448



Series: Assorted iTunes Ficlets [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eleanor sees Perrie (at a party she's pretty sure she got invited to by accident), she thinks Perrie is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Is Quite Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Meet Virginia" by Train. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Additionally I know about five total facts about Eleanor and Perrie combined, so.

The first time Eleanor sees Perrie (at a party she's pretty sure she got invited to by accident), she thinks Perrie is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. Her purple hair swings wild around her face, and she's laughing, head thrown back like she's never been afraid of anything in her life. 

Eleanor sometimes feels like she's afraid of literally everything. She feels her shoulders hunch up around her ears as she takes a sip of her drink and tries to shrink back into the wallpaper. 

That night, Perrie spends hours laughing and dancing with her equally beautiful friends and turning away all the boys who try to approach. Eleanor knows she shouldn't read anything into that, but she can't help but feel a little hopeful. As she drifts to sleep that night, she smiles a little imagining that in a world where she could work up the guts to ask her out, Perrie might possibly say yes. 

The next week, Eleanor is at another party. She guesses the first invitation wasn't an accident. It's got to be her friend, Louis, trying to drag her into what he considers a healthy social life. Eleanor is distracted imagining all the ways that Louis' definition of any or all of those words don't line up with hers. So she's surprised when someone says, "Hi," right in front of her. She jumps and yelps a little, so embarrassing, so of course it's Perrie. 

"Um, hi?" Eleanor says. 

"You're Zayn's friend Louis' friend right?" 

"Yeah," Eleanor says. "Eleanor." 

"Right," Perrie says. "I'm Perrie." 

Eleanor just stops herself from saying I know. Thank god. 

"So you want to dance?" Perrie says. 

Eleanor stares. "What, like, really?" 

Perrie bites her lip, her smile dimming slightly. "Yeah, really," she says. "Unless I'm just too weird for someone as pretty as you to be seen with." 

Eleanor's brain promptly explodes, which is inconvenient for trying to find words to string into a coherent sentence. 

"What? No! I mean, yes. I mean, no, you're not weird. And yes, I'd love to dance with you." 

Perrie grins full force again. "Brilliant!" She grabs Eleanor's hand and pulls her out onto the dance floor. She settles her hands on Eleanor's hips and pulls her in close. Eleanor has a moment of awkwardness before twining her arms around Perrie's neck. 

Eleanor guesses she'll have to thank Louis for dragging her into the high school party scene after all.


End file.
